Conspiracy: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by IWantConverse
Summary: Feelings are unraveled six years after the birth of Renesmee; beloved child of the Cullen coven but when a pack of egoistic, manic werewolves emerge half way across the world, the Volturi becomes the least of your problems.
1. Prequel

**Hello people of the Twilight fandom. I'm new here at , read a few stories, particularly focusing on one of my favourite canon pairings: Jacob and Renesmee, and thought I should have a go at writing my own fan-fic! So I hope you enjoy this little prologue which is a small peek of things to come! Oh, and I must mention my awesometastic beta, Brianna a.k.a .. Thank-you so much for proof-reading for me :) Enjoy this little taster and please do rate and review!**

**_______**

**PREQUEL**

Life. A simple concept right? Wrong. Life can never end happily ever after, especially when you have an infinitesimal amount of life to live. Plucked and pulled to the other side of the world without anybody there who cares for you, loves you. That's life. Living, barely just, in a dark, eerie cave, held hostage by a bunch of shape-shifting cravens. That's my life right now and I don't know where to turn to. I miss my caring family and the warmth radiating off my friends dearly. Thinking this would be an amazing experience, I ventured into unknown perils with no one to guide me, to comfort me or to tell me "It'll be alright Renesmee, don't worry". But now there is no one. I'm here all by myself and I'm probably going to die.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Here is Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it :) A shout-out to my beta, Brianna. Oh and one more thing, the rating of the story is most likly to change in the future to M. You have been warned! :D**

**Conspiracy **

**1. Memories**

_We live in a beautiful world- Coldplay, Don't Panic_

Renesmee's POV

My birth was not a pretty sight, although many people have commented on the beautiful fruit of my parents "hard work". Sitting here now in front a piece of plain paper trying to comprehend the multiple images in my head is not the finest tasks in the world. Trust me, my brain is one jungle, full of numerous bouncing images of anything and everything. I like to share some of these thoughts with my family, but in particular, I love to share it with one special person. Jacob Ephraim Black. Jacob is one of those rare gems, extremely difficult to find but once you do, you have it for life and cherish it always. It seems unusually abnormal the way he just knows me and vice verse. As my father put it, we are two peas in a pod; despite his past venomous feeling towards Jake, Dad has tried to put the bitterness behind him and approved of Jake. Well kind of.

My life may seem simple from the exterior but it is quite the opposite. I'm a hybrid, half human and half vampire, a very rare occurrence. My father is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, forever 17 but in fact 110 years old. Now what girl can say that her Dad was 105 when she was conceived? Being bought up by a family who had seen the ups and downs of the 20th century meant that I was told many firsthand accounts of famous historic events, especially of Italy. My grandfather stayed with the law makers of the vampire world for quite a while. The interesting stories have always appealed to me, and I could go on listening to grandpa's past life for hours on end. History is my calling; it has always been a subject that I love although that's not the only thing I like. My interest in music comes from my father although I'm into a completely different genre than classical music. Diving into any and every kind of book is a trait that my mother passed on. She has a fine taste for literature; Shakespeare being her favourite author whilst mine has always been Jane Austen. My passion for all things homely, whether it be gardening or cooking, comes from Grandma Esme. My strange fetish for sports comes via my Uncles, Emmett and Jasper. Mom always gets angry when we come back soaking wet and covered in mud from playing football but the absolute fury comes in the form of Aunt Alice and Rose. If mom gets angry then they get beyond annoyance; an oblivion. They are my personal stylist and adore dressing me up like a doll and sometimes it well and truly sucks! The only reason I put up with such an atrocity is because I had to make a compromise with Aunt Rose. When I was only 10 months old, I was forced into a "deal". Jake was only allowed inside the house if Aunt Rose and Alice had complete and total control over the way I dress and at that time, being only aged 4 physically and aged 10 mentally, I had no choice but to agree to this deal. Now it's probably one of the gravest mistakes of my life but at least it secured a 'safe' place for my Jacob to stay (without being kicked out by Aunt Rosalie all the time. Literally!)

Many people perceive Aunt Rose to be the blonde bombshell, vain and proud of it. However, ever since birth, I have had a strange connection with her, as if she were my other mother. It is peculiar to think about our relationship, Tanya from the Denali coven once pointed out our mental proximity to each other. "It doesn't look like Bella's her real mother when you're around," she said once whilst on a routinely visit. I guess that point has stuck to me for quite a while as our relationship developed. Not that I dislike Rose, quite the opposite really, but I do not like the idea of someone replacing my mother. My mother, Isabella Marie Cullen (maidenly Swan), is the only one who fully understands me, despite living with a father who can literally read your mind. Dad is the epitome of over protectiveness and still has his moments when he reads one's mind and gets totally ****** off! Serves him right for budging into other people's heads! He does pick on my Jacob quite a lot though, snarling or hissing at Jake at completely random intervals. It's completely unnecessary and extremely annoying if you ask me. It does lead me to wonder what exactly the reason is for Dad to be so hostile with him all the time...

Obviously it's something to do with Jacob's thoughts, but what could he be thinking that gains such a weird reaction from Dad? Well, I'm forgetting, that Jacob is indeed a guy and a guy has those...kinds of...thoughts (as I conveniently found out after being forced by Aunt Alice to watch a sex-ed video which would 'aid me in my biological studies'). Nevertheless I know my Jacob is a decent man, he would never want to...harm...a girl like that. Jacob. Hmm. All the memories of me and him come flooding back to me. The first time I saw him, not even an hour old, his eye's meeting mine, and instant click and he was never to be separated from me for more than forty eight hours again! And the times when I used to go hunting with him, us up to our usual banter, joking around and mock fighting. My grandfather, Carlisle, finds it very interesting how I completely understand what Jacob is saying in his head or by actions in wolf form. I, to, am very surprised that me and Jacob have such a strong connection, I remember Jake once saying it was like a thousand metal wires all bunched together and hold us two in tight, and the reason we know each other so well is the electricity passing from one end of the cables to another, conveying the smallest of messages in an instant, no matter the physical distances between us.

I fondly remember the first time Jacob took me to his tribal lands at one of his pack meetings. I was only a few weeks old; he would have taken me sooner but the tribal elders were discussing the treaty and the new laws (since the transformation of my mother had been a direct violation of the pact made over 90 years ago). Thankfully the tribal elders overlooked the situation due to the numerous favours that they owed Grandpa Carlisle for keeping peace intact and extending his medical knowledge and tremendous help when a small pandemic swept the rez eight five years ago. Of course there was stiff opposition over the treaty being dissolved from members of the tribe who still had their doubts over us, the Cullens. Due to a large majority opposing the cancelation of the treaty, a new contract was set up outlining that the Cullens where not to harm any of the residents of La Push or their land, alliterating that we must not hunt animals as well in La Push. Jacob was the sole reason why the rules where more flexible than before. Being a direct descendant of Taha Aki did have its advantages, especially when it came to persuading (to put it lightly) members that I may visit La Push often. The lengths Jacob goes at to get anything done for me is rather flattering yet completely unnecessary. That said though, all of my family go out of their way to fulfil any of my wishes then and there, despite my tenacious dislike of being spoilt. I have learnt over the years how to control the way I express my desires in front of my family, a trait Aunt Alice furiously claims that I have adopted from my mother. I do believe most of the material things I own are superfluous but I do not complain about it for the reason that I don't want to hurt their feelings.

So I sit here, conjuring up all memories of the First Beach, the beautiful, majestic sight of the sunset as the cool, bitter winds nipping at my face. The array of blue, green and purple flames of the bonfire displaying a colourful show of dance against the murky background of dark emerald foliage setting an awesome scene for me to just sit back and savour. The grey, gashing waves lapping up against the rocky cliffs, creating a soothing yet somewhat violent lullaby. The image was fixed in my head and soon enough splayed out on the canvas that an hour ago was completely blank.

________

**Seems rather short, I know but please do bare with me! I'll hopefully make the chapters much longer as I get into the groove of things. Don't forget: Please Rate and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

**(A/N: The bits in the middle in italics in between the ***'s are memories that Renesmee remembers from a point of view when she is slightly younger than her current self!)**

**2. Reminiscing **

_You pick the insects off plants,_

_No time to think of consequences_

_- Kids by MGMT_

"That's really pretty darlin'," Uncle Jasper made an appearance shortly after I finished the painting. He must have sensed the feeling of pure bliss washing over me as I expressed my views onto the canvas. Then again, maybe Aunt Alice saw the painting hanging off some wall in the house.  
"Thanks Uncle Jay," I replied sincerely, using my abbreviated name for him that developed over the years. Jasper and I shared a very special connection with one another for a peculiar reason I have not quite figured out yet. You would think he would stay at least a 3 mile radius away from me. After all he was rather cautious around me when I was a child. However the boundary was overcome over time, mostly due to the admiration I felt towards him for being such a brave man, in both of his lifetimes.

Our bond was greatly strengthened when I discovered my fascination of History, especially of Modern US History. I must say Uncle Jasper is probably one of the greatest teachers of all time! Then again, he is the only teacher I have had ever since I was just a year old. I was home schooled, with one exception, for many obvious reasons and my only tutor in my studies up until now (I'm currently finishing my eight grade after just five and three quarter years of walking the planet) has been Uncle Jasper. Grandpa felt that I would receive the best education from Uncle Jasper. Not that anyone else was incapable, it was just that my father would be rather biased and would want to protect me from anything in the course that was "shady "and Uncle Emmett would've been rather...distracting! None of the women particularly wanted to assume the role of my teacher so it was decided that Uncle Jasper would be the most fitting person to do the job. I've always pushed to broaden my knowledge in all aspects of life, as Grandma Esme puts it: I have the brain of a collage grad, not an eighth grader. But of course Daddy dearest thought it "best" to take things slow regarding my education. That didn't stop me from picking up a book from our abnormally large home library and immersing myself with interesting facts for the rest of the day.

The one expectation to the fact that I have been home-schooled was that fact that I actually went to nursery when I was actually one but physically and mentally five. Seeing children on TV talking about the many wonders of nursery, I forced my family to send me to nursery for just a month to gain at least one human experience. However that experience was very short lived, two days short-lived to be precise. My aunts had made a big deal of my actual 'first day of school' and dressed me up like a cute Russian doll. Millions of photographs were taken on the steps of 'ABC nursery' which was a small cottage house that accommodated 25 children and was a few blocks away from Granddad Charlie's house. I was precisely eight months old, but passed as a four year old who could speak English very well. I remember walking into the small cottage-like hallway and taking off my shiny black shoes, hair tied into to neat pigtails.

***

"_Now Nessie, you do what Mrs. Briggs tell you to do and follow all the rules, okay?" confirmed Dad, bending down to my eye level._

"_Okay Daddy," I replied, flinging my arms over his neck and holding him in a tight embrace._

"_I'll come and get you in 5 hours time. Be safe sweetheart." _

"_Don't worry Daddy, Jacob's on patrol, he'll keep me safe." I beamed at him._

"_Mr. Cullen I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," the nursery teacher, Mrs. Briggs had said._

"_Okay," he replied giving me one last hug and a kiss on the forehead._

"_Come on Nessie, come meet the other kids," Mrs. Briggs spoke as she dragged me into the sitting room which was converted into a large playpen as I waved goodbye to Dad. _

***

That day I became friends with a girl called Miranda, who I found extremely pretty. She had matted blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, and a hair style similar to mine. She was very sweet and well mannered. But it was the way she ravished up her food within a minute was the thing I found most interesting. Until that day, I had never seen how a complete human person had behaved in real life. I found out that human toddlers needed nap times during the day and that they ate more often than I did. It was peculiar yet fascinating to socialize with other children who had a complete different lifestyle compared to mine. That day, I also became acquainted with a boy whose name was, ironically enough, also Jacob. He was quite the opposite of my Jacob though. He was considerably shorter than I was, had deep coffee hair and emerald green eyes (and he was definitely not a shape-shifter!) On my second day of nursery, we were conversing about toys. He was only four years old and didn't care about the outside world as much as I did. He told me something that surprisingly I wasn't familiar of, so like any other curious girl who heard something she was unsure about: I asked Dad what the nursery Jacob meant.

***

_I was eating my favourite human food for tea with my Jacob, Pizza. Yummy! We always order two boxes, a small for me and a large for Jacob but I only eat half of my pizza so Jacob gobbled up his own and my leftovers. He's such a pig! We were going to go play baseball later on in the evening as Aunt Alice had predicted heavy thunder. Who needed the CBS weather when you had a mind reading Aunty! _

_All of the men in the house and Mama sat down and watched me and Jacob eat our dinner. The women (except Mama) had gone on a small shopping trip to Seattle since the weather conditions were bad. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were talking about sports. I found it extremely boring at the time. Mama was busy practicing to strengthen her shield, which annoyed Dad because he knew that there was something bugging me but, thanks to Mama, he couldn't read my mind. There was a moments silence and what nursery Jacob had said was really bugging me because it was the first thing someone other than my family had said that I didn't understand. So I bought the matter up._

_"Daddy, can I ask you something?" I said. I think that everyone could hear the concern in my voice because they all sat up quietly and looked at me._

"_Sure sweetie, what is it?" He asked. I sucked in a breath._

"_Well today, Jacob told me something about girls." From the corner of my eye I saw Jake's eyebrow rising. Before I could tell Daddy it wasn't my Jacob, he asked me a question._

_"What did he say?" His voice sounded slightly strained, eyes constricting into slits._

"_Well, he said how his sister's have a vahginah and how all girls have a vahginah. I'm a girl so that must mean I have a vahginah. What is it?" As soon as I said the V-word the first tine round, Jacob had spit out his drink that he gulped a moment ago, spraying the whole table. Dad's face contorted as if he'd eaten the most bitter fruit, an expression of utter shock plastered on Mama's, Grandpa's and Uncle Jay's face whilst Uncle Em's booming laughter filled the room. Though his amusement was cut short when in a tenth of a second, Daddy had gotten up, lunged at Jacob and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him into the wall. I saw Jake's face go red._

"_DADDY! STOOOOOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt Mama's shield slip away and with my thoughts I told him that it was nursery Jacob's, not my Jacob's fault._

_Mama was very ashamed that I learnt such a word. I told her the whole story as Grandpa took Daddy away for a 'talk'. I said sorry to Jacob about a thousand times; it wasn't his fault at all and Daddy nearly strangled my Jake to death! Of course his bruises did heal within an hour and he said he was alright but I still felt extremely guilty. Uncle Emmett was being a pain though, and actually started to answer my question. Which by then I had gathered that 'vagina' wasn't a word you would use in everyday life situations.  
"A vagina is the fema----"He got cut off by the punch from my Mama. I squealed partly in hilarity, partly in shock. I must say my Mama was strong! She can punch werewolves and vampires and get _still_ away with it._

***

Because of that incident, I didn't go back to nursery or school. Uncle Em still cracks jokes about it: making me blush in utter embarrassment but it is shortly followed by him getting smacked upside the head by a lady in the house, most likely Aunt Rose.

I was bought back to reality when the door was opened a second time. "First Beach, right?" Another smooth voice flowed through the room, of a slightly higher pitch indicating that it was none other than the Alice Cullen. She crept up behind Jasper, resting her tentative head on his shoulder, both of them analyzing the oil painting.  
"Mmmhmm," I hummed simply. Neither of them has ever seen the beach through their own eyes. The old treaty refrained them to see such a damp yet mystical place. And the new treaty stated no full vampires were allowed on First beach due to the tribal meetings being held there.

"The way you've harmonized the roughness of the cliff with the calm sky is very effective, Nessie! But you made a little boo-boo over there," Well living in a house full of creatures that have uncanny senses of critiquing, criticism is something you'd expect. She pointed towards an empty space I subconsciously missed amongst the trees. What was I going to put there? I left me seat to take a few steps back, trying to piece together what was possibly missing. That's when a small 'buzz' broke me out of my trance. I sauntered forward to where my mobile phone laid; the name Jacob and the face of my favourite person illuminated the screen indicating I've received a text from him. 'Duh!' I thought to myself. How could I possible forget? I quickly opened the message and glanced through it. _**I'm in heaven right now, Sue's made roast! YUM!**_ I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The saying is true: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I replied back at record time _**Enjoy yourself pal, but don't become a pig! It's bad enough that you're a stinky dog! :P**_ I hit send and placed my phone back on the table where my art utensils were scattered.I quickly recalled one of many thousands of images stored inside my brain of a humongous reddish-brown wolf. With a mental image of him burned into my brain, I grabbed my palette and a small brush and started filling the missing gap. Within a minute, I had finished the form.

"Of course! Jacob. How could you forget _Nessie_?" Alice retorted, emphasizing the nickname that my Jacob had given me. I simply stuck my tongue out to address her satirical tone. Her airy laughter filled the room as she glided out saying, "That's gonna go in your room!" She probably knew the precise bearing it was going to be at; it was just a matter of it drying now.

* * *

Eating dinner in front of six pairs of amber eyes shifting glances at you isn't the most comfortable scene. Was there seriously nothing for them to do whilst I was trying to consume what food was on my plate? I small smirk enveloped my father's face, his response to my thoughts. _Don't you just love having a father that can read your mind? _I directed at him, his smirk spread across his face.

"Anything I need to know?" an barely audible whisper escaped from my mother's mouth.  
"No Bella, it's nothing, maybe we should leave Renesmee to finish her meal by herself," and with that I was spared from the intense gazes of my parents. _Now to deal with the rest of them_, I thought. Alice nudged Jasper and they swiftly made their exit from the dining room, and Gramps caught on quite quickly after that, mumbling to me and Grandma that he had some research to do. _Thank-you Daddy! _Feeling more relaxed with only Grandma Esme over-looking me, I continued to eat my food. Human food is a thing that has always gain mixed reviews in my house. Grandma, Mom and Dad are all in strong favour of me being supplemented with an all human diet, wanting to hold onto as much of my humanity as possible. On the contrary, Gramps, Uncle Jay, Uncle Em, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are very much in favour of me having a mixed diet. With Gramps extensive research on the best diet for me, he concluded that a most balanced diet for me will be having human food together with animal blood in the ratio 7:1. This will keep me in my prime, optimum state. So every week on a Sunday afternoon I'm taken on a hunting trip to stifle the dry burning sensation that accumulates at the back of my throat over the week. Although being utter nuisance, the thirst is just bearable. The whole family were shocked when I started to undergo puberty that I found feeding and hunting an inconvenience. When I was younger, I insisted that I should only be fed blood. I found it very appetising and pleasant. However, now I'm rather put off the idea of drinking blood to satisfy my hunger. Maybe it's my human half telling me that it is against my human nature. Then again human food is on the same level as blood but I manage to survive mostly on it.

"Need anything else Nessie?" Grandma asked. Grandma has always been warm-loving person, despite physically being cool to the touch. She's always been there for me to talk about any problems in my life. She also pairs up with Mom to defend me against Alice and Rosalie when their ideas become down-right unacceptable.

"I'm fine thanks Grandma," I returned her smile with one of my own. I didn't notice until now that the television was on in the living room. I saw an avert for Disney World playing on it.  
"Remember when you went to Florida Nessie?" Grandma smiled even more, probably reminiscing the time when I was so keyed up, I couldn't sleep.

_______

**I hope you like that chapter! It's a little longer than the last one so that's one thing I'm working towards, but hopefully the next chapter will be even longer. Please rate and review, and all that jazz :) **


End file.
